Under The Moonlight
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Moon Bin dan Cha Eun Woo, dengan dialog di bawah cahaya bulan purnama. ASTRO! Yaoi!


**Di bawah sinar bulan**

 **Dua bayangan saling bersandar**

 **Mengulurkan tangan**

 **Pada atap bumi yang gemetar**

 **Ada dialog pemecah hening**

 **Dari bibir yang mengering**

 **Mengucap kata-kata tentang mimpi**

 **Mengolok-olok di atas ironi**

' **Jadi siapa yang lebih dulu mati?'**

 **Dua bayangan tertawa dengan gemeretak gigi**

' **Aku, kau atau mimpi?'**

 **Dan terus tertawa di bawah sinar bulan yang memeluk penuh sepi**

 **UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Warning: rated T nyerempet dikit XD**

 **Maafkan penulis sableng yang lagi dimabuk ketapel cinta Binwoo XD**

Bulan bersinar dalam fase purnama. Cha Eunwoo berdiri dibawah sinarnya yang mengintip dari jendela dengan tirai yang tersibak penuh. Dengan mata yang menatap rembulan di langit, Eunwoo mengukir senyum di bibir. Eunwoo menyukai bulan. Tentang bagaimana sinarnya yang pucat menerangi langkahnya di keremangan malam, atau menghangatkan hatinya ketika dirundung sepi.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun, Eunwoo-hyung?"

Juga tentang bulan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok ini.

"Kau terbangun Bin-ah? Tidurlah lagi."

Moon Bin.

Eunwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada langit malam, terdiam begitu lama, hingga dirasanya sepasang tangan menyelinap memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan beban di bahu kanannya. Eunwoo terkekeh. Moon Bin dan sifat manjanya. Entah kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan pemuda yang masih berada di tingkat akhir senior high itu. Pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun di bawahnya. Baiklah, salahkan Eunwoo dan otak briliannya, sehingga ia melompati kelas beberapa kali dan sekarang sudah lulus bangku S2, ia jadi merasa sangat tua jika bersama dengan Moon Bin.

"Kau masih mengantuk? Sudah kubilang tidur lagi saja." Eunwoo berkata sembari memainkan rambut Moon Bin di bahunya, mengacak-acaknya lalu menariknya pelan. Moon Bin menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau baru tidur satu jam, Bin-ah." Eunwoo barbalik tanpa melepas pelukan Moon Bin, menatap mata pemuda itu setelah melirik jam di atas nakas.

Jam 1 pagi.

"Kau harus sekolah besok, lalu ke tempat les. Kau akan pulang jam 9 malam besok, Bin-ah."

"Aku bisa tidur di jam olahraga besok, hyung."

"Aku tidak suka kau membolos."

"Aku juga tidak suka."

"Lalu, kenapa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Karena aku lebih tidak suka perpisahan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal."

Eunwoo terdiam dengan masih menatap mata Moon Bin. Bibirnya lantas mengukir sebuah senyum, tetapi matanya malah mengabur.

"Tidak akan." Eunwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Moon Bin dan menarik kecil rambut belakang Moon Bin. Eunwoo mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar Moon Bin menggeram dengan suara rendah.

"Kau menggodaku, hyung?"

Eunwoo membuka mulutnya, maksud hati hendak melayangkan sangkalan, tetapi urung begitu melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, juga tingkah tangannya. Kemeja putih milik Moon Bin, hanya itu saja. Eunwoo baru ingat ia tengah berada di apartemen Moon Bin, bukan apartemennya, karena itu ia meminjam baju Moon Bin setelah, yeah -you-know-what-I-mean.

"Kita baru melakukannya tadi, selama 4 jam kalau kau lupa." Eunwoo berujar ketus, tetapi tidak menolak ketika Moon Bin membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang lama, dalam dan panas.

Ah, Moon Bin sialan.

Tubuhnya juga sialan.

"Ingin lanjut, hyung?"

Eunwoo bisa melihat Moon Bin tersenyum di dalam keremangan. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi ruangan ini. Senyum yang teramat licik. Eunwoo menggeliat di pangkuan Moon Bin, yang bahkan tidak ia ingat kenapa tubuhnya bisa berada disana.

"Kau licik sekali."

Dan sisa malam itu, di bawah cahaya bulan yang remang-remang dihabiskan keduanya dengan tetap membuka mata, terlelap ketika fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur.

Dan begitu Moon Bin membuka mata karena bunyi alarm yang melengking nyaring, ia hanya menemukan kekosongan di kamar apartemennya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, bibirnya tertarik mengukir sebuah senyum. Kamarnya sudah dirapihkan, rapih seolah tidak ada kegiatan apa pun tadi malam. Moon Bin menjejakkan kakinya di lantai, mengernyit begitu dirasanya hawa dingin menyapa telapak tanpa alas.

"Eunwoo-hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan panjang yang Moon Bin temukan di seluruh sudut apartemennya.

"Eunwoo-hyung?"

"Eunwoo-hyung!"

"Eunwoo-hyung!"

Dan Moon Bin tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu dimana pun. Tidak juga di apartemen sebelah, milik Eunwoo sebelumnya, sekarang kosong. Bahkan barang-barang milik pemuda itu pun lenyap.

"Jadi, ini yang hyung maksud dengan ucapan selamat tinggal?"

Moon Bin terpekur di dalam apartemennya, menggenggam erat ponsel yang sebelumnya ia kira akan menjelaskan kepergian Eunwoo. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah note yang diketik pemuda itu entah kapan.

Moon Bin ingin marah, sungguh. Tetapi ia merasa tidak berhak sama sekali. Tidak jika ia harus menjadi sosok yang egois dan mengorbankan pemuda yang hampir 1 tahun ini menjadi tetangganya.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kejar saja mimpimu dan jangan melihat ke belakang." Moon Bin berucap pada kekosongan. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman kecil

"Akan sangat sulit kalau pianis jenius ternama sepertimu terlibat skandal hanya karena bocah sepertiku."

Moon Bin bangkit berdiri. Membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sepasang seragam dan meletakkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak boleh membolos hari ini, atau Eunwoo hyung akan marah.

Ah, baru saja ia akan merelakan.

"Aku tidak boleh begini, kan hyung?"

Moon Bin bermonolog kembali. Tatapannya jatuh pada jendela tempat biasa Eunwoo mengamati bulan yang disukainya.

"Lagipula, kau harus menemui istrimu. Kau sudah meninggalkannya selama Hampir 1 tahun karena jadwalmu di Korea. Kau pulang ke London dengan selamat, kan, hyung? Nanti, berkunjunglah sesekali. Aku tidak akan mengganti nomorku. Aku, kan, bukan kau, Hyung."

"Suatu hari nanti, ayo bertemu lagi, sebagai sesama pecinta musik."

 **0~0~0~0**

 _ **Bin-ah, kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu.**_

 _ **Ah, ya. Jangan bolos sekolah, mengerti? Aku tidak ingin masa depanmu kacau karena orang bodoh sepertiku mengusik kehidupanmu.**_

 _ **Makanlah dengan baik, aku tahu kau pandai memasak. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Tetapi aku memaklumi kelakuanmu yang selalu merengek ingin aku memasak.**_

 _ **Ne, Bin-ah. Maaf, aku mengacaukan hidupmu. Aku orang dewasa yang payah. Padahal aku sudah memiliki seorang istri, tetapi masih saja menerima cintamu.**_

 _ **Akhirnya**_ _ **jadwalku**_ _ **di Korea berakhir. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa berkunjung lagi ke Korea.**_

 _ **Jadi, Bin-ah, mari kita saling melupakan. Kita jalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, seperti halnya musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan melupakan salju yang sempat menutupi pertumbuhan mereka.**_

 _ **Mari kita melupakan bahwa kita pernah bertemu. Jangan menatap bulan di malam hari, kalau itu hanya akan mengingatkanmu padaku, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.**_

 _ **Senang bertemu denganmu**_

 _ **Maaf sekali lagi berpisah dengan cara seperti ini**_

 _ **Aku masih ingin mempertahankan impianku menjadi pianis**_

 _ **Maaf jika aku egois**_

 _ **Mari membuat jejak langkah yang baru**_

 _ **Ne, Bin-ah, yang mati ternyata bukan aku, kau atau mimpi**_

 _ **Tapi hati.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal-**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 **A/N: niat gue mau bikin angst dengan konflik yang lebih tajam. Tapi, gue gak tega T.T**

 **Tadinya gue mau ngetik ini ff tadi malem, tapi berhubung gue tepar gara-gara abis bikin KTP ke ibukota kabupaten yang harus ngelewatin jalan yang amit-amit jeleknya, badan gue sakit semua dan berakhir tidur kayak mayat. Gue naek motor cuyy. T.T**

 **Nah, jadilah ini ff yang rada-rada nyeri efek dari badan gue yang nyeri juga.**

 **BTW, gue nabok pipi berkali-kali pas ngetik ff ini.**

 **Semoga kalian masih dalam tahap waras.**

 **Oke, thanks buat yang udah ngeriview di fanfic sebelumnya. Gue cinta kalian BEIBEHHHH...**

 **Oke, gue ngetik ini fanfic tanggal 5 Juli. Tapi tiba-tiba HP gue koit, mati, rusak kagak berdaya, tinggal nunggu di mandiin, dikafanin terus dikuburin. Gue gak bisa ngeposting! Gue stress, gue marah, tapi gue malah makin gila, dan imajinasi liar terus Menuhin otak gue, apalagi pas mau tidur. Gue gak maksud ngasih omong kosong kok, gue masih terserang kegilaan Binwoo, dan masih kelaparan sama fanfic Binwoo.**

 **AI LOP YU PULLLLLL**

 **Salam Tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
